If you were to come in the fall
by Evelyn Menai
Summary: Revised, Simply she asks to brush away the uncoming summer so they may come back when fall arives. Dramione R&R If you want...


**_Enjoy!!_**

_If you were coming in the Fall,_

_I'd brush the Summer by_

_With half a smile, and half a spurn,_

_As Housewives do, a Fly._

_If I could see you in a year,_

_I'd wind the months in balls—_

_And put them each in separate Drawers,_

_For fear the numbers fuse—_

_If only Centuries, delayed,_

_I'd count them on my Hand,_

_Subtracting, till my fingers dropped_

_Into Van Dieman's Land,_

_If certain, when this life was out—_

_That yours and mine, should be_

_I'd toss it yonder, like a Rind,_

_And take Eternity—_

_But, now, uncertain of the length_

_Of this, that is between,_

_It goads me, like the Goblin Bee—_

_That will not state—its sting._

_-- **Emily Dickinson**_

_**If you were coming in the Fall…**_

I watched as the sun rose above the eastern horizon. A gentle breeze blew carefully over my chilled skin, leaving bumps in its wake.

The winter months have past, producing the fragile colors of the spring. Hardships of the past year are to be forgotten, as well as those whom had fallen.

The odds are against us, I know this. We are of different births, which result in different lives. Though, why are we still fighting for something that can not come to be?

My gazing eyes turn to your resting form, taking in all that I can. For my heart knows of the days to come, of the path you and I must partake sending us drifting away.

This feeling I have should never have been. Like it was once said, the odds were against us.

I stand carefully as to not startle your slumbering. Watching you was all I could do till leaves fell and all was brown and red.

Settling next to you; brushing wild blond whips of hair from your now opening crystalline eyes. I could not help but smile, you could always do that now a day even if you were not trying to.

I bent down, my lips brushing slightly against your own. This feeling was overbearing I couldn't hold back too much longer.

When I lifted my head to once more stare down upon you pale face, I could see confusion flowing thru the icy blue. I knew you saw my eyes glossing with my unshed tears, too proud to be unleashed.

"What's wrong?" you said, your voice still withholding sleep. A warm pale hand came to cup my shivering cheek.

"I must ask you something" finally I breathed out.

I didn't wait to wonder upon your request to further the conversation. I continued, staring down at our interlocking fingers.

"Come back in the fall, and then I'll be able to brush the summer by just knowing you'll be here when we return". Raising my eyes was out of the question. Just one look and I will be giving all the answers to my wondering mind.

You never said a word so I continued, in hope it may change any doubts that crossed your mind.

"If a year were to go by I'd roll up the months in balls separating them in drawers, but my heart would ache.

"I would wonder all the time where you were; never to know if you were alright. Promise me you'll be the first my eyes fall upon, the only arms I run into, when the fall comes again."

We sat silently for only a couple of moments, our breaths and the wind the only noise to break the soundless room.

I didn't see it coming, the pull of my hand sending me crashing into your laying body. Your hand had wound itself in bushy brown curls, while the other gently danced upon my back.

"Hermione…" Your breath tracing the shell of my ear, laughter mixing with your words.

I never moved; staying pressed to your chest was all the comfort I craved and it gave me the answer I seek.

Indeed the words never left your lips; yet, I still knew you were going to be here. The summer days would be brushed away, with half a smile and half a spurn.

When the days become shorter and flowers fall into their wintry slumber, our hearts will be at ease knowing the fall had finally come.

_**Fin**_

_**Author note**_

_I revised this one shot. I always do a quick job first then later I go back and reread them, checking and rewording things along the way. So here you are, I usually don't ask for people to review, it's up to you if so wish to…though it would make me feel better and write more stories if you liked it. And by the was I am still looking for a Beta…_

_**Disclaimer** – I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'If you were to come in the fall'. Those belong to the great writers J.K. Rowling and Emily Dickinson._

_Red Pineapple_


End file.
